Thinking Of You
by CoffeeAddict18
Summary: Ron and Hermione are having a baby! Happy right? Wrong. Two teenagers caught in the middle of life, love and friendship.Side shipHarryGinny
1. Chapter 1

"Your a selfish bastard, is what you are!"

"You can call me all the names you want, it dosn't matter, you are not going!"

The couple, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, were standing in the deserted kitchen of The Burrow. Deserted because of their screaming.

"You can't make me stay!" Hermione put her hands on her hips, standing her ground.

"Like hell I can't." This was never going to end. "I don't want to be one of those boyfriends who says 'You can't go, you have to stay here!' So if you could just realize on your own..."

"You are a pig!"

"You are stubborn."

"So are you!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you..."

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Ron threw his arms up in the air. "All this yelling is doing no good!"

Hermione sighed, "I just don't want to be left behind."

"I know that, but Hermione your pregnant. You can't go around fighting death eaters and You-Know-Who in your condition."

"I'll be careful, I will." She insisted. Her pregnancy hadn't quite sunk in yet, she had been ignoring it really, untill it was impossible not to tell Ron. Now he and Harry were leaving to look for the missing Horcruxes and she would be all alone.

"No." Ron said sternly, "You have to stay safe, that isn't just your baby in there." He gestured to her stomach.

"I know that." Hermione snapped, rubbing her belly.

"It isn't like I'll be gone forever."

"How can you be sure?" Hermione whispered blinking back tears. "I don't want to do this alone, Ron."

"You wont be alone. I'll come back as often as I can. And your going to be living here, Mum and Ginny will help out."

"But they aren't you."

Ron sighed, crossed the short distance between them and took her in his arms. This was the last thing he had expected, he never thought Hermione would even want to be with him, but she was, and she was having his baby. He found out after they had returned home from a rather dangerous quest for a Horcrux. They had come face to face with awful, grotesque things and had found nothing.

After the disasterious mission they all returned to The Burrow, only three days home and Hermione had told him she was pregnant. November suddenly became very eventful for the seventeen year old and his girlfriend, who was six weeks along.

He had been so angry, at himself more than anything. It takes two, afterall. His child was the product of two teenagers being caught up in the moment and acting irresponsible. Dear God, he was starting to sound like his mother.

A small sob from Hermione brought him back to her and he hugged her even more tightly. The last three days they had been doing alot of this, fighting, crying and hugging.

"You know I would rather be here with you, but I can't let Harry go alone."

"Promise me that you will come back."

"I promise."

"Promise me that you will write."

"I promise."

"Promise me that you will be careful."

Ron took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him, "I promise I will be careful."

"Thank you." She whispered and lightly kissed him on the lips. "We can do this right? Have a baby I mean."

"Yeah...yeah of course!" Ron reassured her, or tried to at least because inside he was so damn scared about being a father.

"Ummm, sorry to interrupt but the healer is here." Ginny had come into the kitchen, and reluctantly broke up Ron and Hermione. Healer Bets had come for Hermione's first prenatul appointment, Molly and Arthur had arranged it in no time at all. Apparently Healer Bets had delivered all the Weasley children, why not their first grandchild?

"Ready?" Ron took Hermione's hand and without waiting for an answer, led her into the livingroom. His mother and father were sitting on the sofa talking to a older woman in dark blue robes. She turned to the two when they entered the room and gave them a warm smile, setting them both at ease.

"Hello Hermione. And Ron, look at you! All grown up and having a baby of his own. I delivered this one, did you know that?"

"Yes,'' Hermione answered, setting herself down next to Ron on the other sofa, "Molly mentioned that, she said your the best."

"Well, I've been doing this for many years so there is no need to worry, shall we get started?"

"Sure." Hermione wasn't sure how this all worked, from what she read in _What To Expect When A Witch Is Expecting,_ muggle and magical pregnancy's were very different.

"All right, Molly, Arthur, Ron if you would wait outside while Hermione changes into this gown. I'll call you back in, don't worry." She added after she saw the sad look on Ron's face.

The gown Healer Bets had her change into was similar to that of a hospital gown, like the one she had to wear when she was six and had her tonsels taken out. The only difference was that the back wasn't hanging open.

"All right, I want you to just relax here, "She directed Hermione to a chair that had just appeared in the room. "I'm going to bring in Ron." Hermione took a deep breath, this was scary.

Ron came back into the room, blushing from the tips of his toes to the ends of his ears. He took her hand and sqeezed it lightly, sensing that she was more embarassed about this than he was.

"All right, quick check here." Healer Bets waved her wand over the area covered by the blanket that was draped over Hermione's legs. "Everything looks good." She put the tip of her wand to her ear and nodded her head. "Strong heart beat, would you like to hear?"

Ron smiled and shook his head 'yes' along with Hermione. Healer Bets handed them her wand and they leaned their heads together to have a listen.

"Wow." Ron whispered, a lump forming in his throat. This was so amazing, he knew there was going to be a baby, but this was the frist time he realized it was a _baby._ A little person was inside there, growing steadily. He looked over at Hermione, silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.

When the wand had been given back and the tiny heartbeat had left Ron's ears, Hermione dressed and Molly and Arthur were brought back in, at Hermione's insistance.

"There is one thing I'm concerned about." Healer Bets said, looking at the teenagers. "You'r a very young woman, Hermione and from what Molly and Arthur have filled me in on will be withouht Ron for a while."

"Yes that's true."

"My concern is that you will be, understandably so, a little sad. That isn't very good for the baby, any kind of stress on your part could put your child in jepoardy."

"I'll try to stay positive." Hermione committed.

"And we will help." Arthur said, who was sitting next to Hermione, Ron had joined his mother on the other sofa. He took Hermione's hand, her own parents wanted nothing to do with her after she told them her decision not to go back to Hogwarts for her final year. Molly and Arthur had really stepped in and made her feel like part of the family.

"Of course we will." Molly smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll be off! Hermione I want to see you in two weeks for another check up."

"Okay."

"Goodbye everyone."

They all bid her goodbye, and sat staring at each-other for a while. Hermione's gaze nervously drifted from The Weasley parents to Ron, back and forth, back and forth. She had no idea what to say.

"Okay you two." Molly broke the silence. "Arthur and I have been discussing a few things. First of all, Hermione we love you so much and although we already asked you to live with us, we hope you would let us help out a little more."

"How?"

"Either Arthur or myself will go with you to Healer appointments, as they wont be here at the house anymore. We also thought that maybe you would consider helping Ginny with her sixth year studies, as she also isn't returning to Hogwarts."

"I would love to!" Hermione said excitedly,"And thank you so much."

The day when Ron left, came all too soon. Harry had tried to stay out of they're way, but he was also avoiding Ginny, so it he was usually found by himself. Hermione had tried to stay positive, but the queasy feeling in her stomach wouldn't let her. Of course it could be morning sickness, either way she wasn't feeling very chipper today.

"Owl me." She said into Ron's shoulder as they hugged goodbye.

"I will."

"The second you get...wherever it is your going."

"The moment I get there, the first thing I do is owl you."

"Alright then, go on." She playfully pushed him away. He started to walk down the drive after Harry but then stopped, and came back. Ron knealt in front of Hermione and pressed a kiss to her belly.

"I love you." He whispered to it, than to Hermione.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Ron and Harry walked on in silence, away from The Burrow, away from Hermione. He had only turned back once, and that was enough. It really was a mark of his friendship with Harry, that he didn't bombard Ron with questions or advice.

All Harry had said was, "You okay?" Ron had nodded and that was the end of it. Harry knew what was going on, Ron didn't need to say it out loud. They walked on, up the steep hill, not even thinking to apparate yet, they both needed the walk.

What killed him even more than leaving was that he couldn't tell Hermione where they were going. If it somehow got out, they would be dead for sure.

"Don't tell me! I don't even want to know!" She had yelled at him, clamping her hands over her ears and singing loudly to block out any sound. The memory made him chuckle slightly, he didn't care that Harry was looking at him funny, this was the kind of thing that made it all worth while,

Ron still hadn't figured out what was going on with Harry and Ginny. They only spoke to each other when absolutly necessary and never, ever made eye contact. He just wished Harry would stop being so "nobel" and realize that Ginny wasn't going anywhere. Of course he couldn't make them see that, just like they couldn't make him realize his feelings for Hermione. He had to come around in his own time, although, he did act like a great prat when he finally did.

"This should be quick." Harry was saying. ''I've gotten a sort of lead on something, I just want to be sure that it is the real thing this time."

"Yeah, sure."

"Once we've got all the information, we can make a plan."

"Uh huh." He was only half listening to Harry.

"We should speed it up though, Lupin will be waiting."

"Lupin?" Ron asked, "He is your contact?"

"Shhhh, someone could be listening." Harry scolded, even though he had just said Professor Lupin's name was well. He looked over his shoulder than whispered, "Apparate to The Hogs Head, and go straight up the stairs to the second room on the right."

A small pop and Harry was gone, no further instruction. He could always go back, no, no he couldn't. "No more thinking about this Weasley! You made the right choice now go." He said to himself and willed himself to The Hogs Head.

"Well, he left." Hermione announced to Ginny after comming back inside the house. She stood and watched him and Harry dissappear up the hill, and even after they had gone out of sight.

"Are you alright?"

"I...I will be." She offered, of course she wasn't okay! She wouldn't be okay untill Ron was home with her and the baby.

There was going to be a baby, wow.

She wanted to have children, but not like this, not when she was seventeen. The possibility of ending the pregnancy had crossed her mind, and she was ashamed she had even considered it.

"It isn't the baby's fault, it didn't ask to be created." She had told Ron when he had brought it up. Adoption was a choice as well, but she and Ron agreed they could never give the baby up.

"They'll be home soon." Ginny whispered but Hermione had the sneaking suspicion she was saying it more to herself than to Hermione. Ginny had skillfully avoided Harry the enitre time he was at The Burrow. She knew Ginny was worried about Harry, how could she not be? Hermione wasn't sure the exact reason behind their breakup, everytime she asked either one they clammed up. They were meant for each other, it was that simple.

"I hope so, Ginny." Hermione said. "I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

Ginny giggled, "Not really, we had lunch twenty minutes ago."

"No, that can't be right." She checked her watch. "I'm starving."

Her eating habits had changed rather quickly, and bless the hearts of everyone in the house, dealing with her constant cravings of odd foods and throwing up at the smell of chicken. It couldn't get any worse, she thought and than came the vanilla ice cream with the sliced tomatoes on top.

Hermione could handle the food cravings, the morning sickness, and her increasing waistline no problem but it's what came afterwards that scared her. She had never even been around babies before, not having any brothers or sisters of her own. She had always been jealous of Ron, growing up with such a huge family.

"Hello? Hermione? Are you listening to me?" Ginny was waving her hand in front of Hermione's face.

"What? No, sorry."

"I asked you when your next healer appointment was."

"Oh umm, today is...Thursday right? Right, so Tuesday." Hermione answered, "Actually Ginny, would you like to go?"

"What me? Why?''

"Well, your Auntie Ginny, is that enough of a reason?" Hermione hoped it would be, she would feel more comfretable with Ginny in the examining room with her, and she had already discussed it with Molly and Arthur.

"I would love to go!"

"I'm only about seven weeks along so it won't be that exciting yet, but I hope she'll let me listen to the heartbeat again." Hermione's eyes filled with tears when she thought about the little heartbeat she had heard. In a muggle pregnancy the heartbeat develops at six weeks but usually cannot be heard.

"When do you find out if it is a boy or a girl?" Ginny asked, eager to know if she was going to have a neice or a nephew.

"According to all the books I've read..."

"Ah, the books."  
"Yes, the books, they say that about the third month."

"Are you going to find out, or let it be a suprise?"

"I want to know so badly!"

The two girls laughed, the conversation lightened the mood a little. She couldn't talk like this with Molly, she got this...almost disappointed look on her face and said, "That's nice dear." Hermione always felt instantly guilty and ended up making some lame excuse to get out of the room. With Ginny, she could talk about all the happy or strange things she was expeirencing.

"What about Ron? How is he dealing with all this? He dosn't talk much anymore."

"I know, he's really stressed out. He wants to be here, but he knows Harry can't handle all this You-Know-Who searching alone."

Ron tried not to bring attention to himself as he walked up the creaky steps of the Hogs Head.

"Second room on the right, here it is." He turned the door handle, but before he was two steps into the room, he was knocked off his feet. "Bloody hell, Harry it's me!" Ron yelled as he was taken to the ground by his best mate.

"Oh, sorry. What took you so long?" Harry stood and helped Ron up.

"Long? I apparated right after you!"

"Well, anyway..." Harry turned back to Lupin who was sitting at an old table that looked to have been burt and than scrubbed to death. "You said in your letter that you had something important..."

"I did." Lupin confirmed than pulled a scrap of parchment out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's a map...one of the werewolves tends to spill certain things when he's been drinking, and although I would have cared not to know how to seduce a house elf, I finnally got something useful out of him."

Lupin slid the map across the table at the boys, than took it back quickly,"Shouldn't we wait for Hermione?"

Harry sighed and looked over at Ron who had gone suddenly stiff. "Er...well..."

"It's okay, I don't mind." Ron shook his head and brought his face to Lupins,"Hermione is staying at The Burrow now."

"Oh, now boys, she's a big girl you know that she can protect herself..."

"She's pregnant."

"Oh, oh my."

Before Lupin or Harry could say anything more Ron spoke, "So tell us about this map"

Lupin hesitated a little but gave in. "One of the caves that houses more of the "upscale" werewolves, Greyback and such, is being HEAVILY gaurded. I also heard that since Dumbledore's death there has been a lot of re-arranging."

"Re-aranging how?" Harry asked, glancing over the map.

"Putting people in odd places, such as this cave. There is definitly something in there, and although it may not be a Horcrux, it's definitly something of interest."

"How many are gaurding it?" Ron asked, feeling a strong dislike for werewolves after his brother Bill was mangaled by one.

"I'm not sure, I'll keep working on this one, Rishab, to see if he knows anything else."

"Right, thanks." They both shook the hand of their former professor and turned to leave.

"Oh, Ron."

"Yeah?" He turned his head around to see Lupin smiling at him.

"Congratulations."

A/N: For Sagutcheway-06 who wanted to know if I could put some more description into how Hermione became pregnant...Next chapter will be all flashbacks from that time. Alternating between Ron and Hermione.

:) Hope you like!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat with her feet propped up on the old, brown couch, at Molly's insistance who in recent weeks had warmed up to the idea of her and the baby more. Ten weeks and counting, Ginny had gone to all of the healer appointments with her, and they were becomming really good friends. They had never been particularly close, and she was glad to have righted that.

She missed Ron.

He kept his promise, writting as soon as he got...wherever he was. He owled her everyday, sometimes twice a day. Ron wanted to know everything about everything, how she was feeling, how the healer's appointments were, every little thing that happend with her pregnancy, he wanted to know about it.

She often thought about how they got into this situation...

_Flashback_

_"Cup of tea for your thoughts." Ron handed her a steaming mug that had small blue flowers on it, and was chipped on one side. It was chilly outside in Godric's Hollow, the house they were staying in was small and crammped, but it was the best they could do. Harry was holed up in the first of the two bedrooms, and wasn't answering anyone._

_Ron and herself had been staying in the second bedroom, which had been weird at first, but she was beinging to like...love waking up next to him. _

_"Thank you." She said, taking the tea from him and making room on the wooden steps."Harry still in his room?"_

_"Yeah, I tried to get him to come out but I think it's best to leave him alone." Ron leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Did I ever tell you how happy I am that things...well that they've gone so well?"_

_Hermione lifted her head to look at him and smiled, "No, you didn't" Things were going really great, ever since Dumbledore's funeral, where afterwards it had all come out in the open...finally. They still fought like crazy, but that was them. The upside to the fighting was the making up, which she was pretty sure they both thoroughly enjoyed._

_"I really am happy." Ron said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him._

_"You better be." She said, kissing the corner of his mouth, which was the only spot on him that she could reach. Ron turned his face and caught her lips for a longer kiss. He ran his fingers over her cheek, across her jaw and down her neck, and she shivered under he touch. _

_Hermione pulled back, dizzy and rested her forehead against his. "Did I ever tell **you **how good you are at that."_

_"No," He mumbled, taking the tea cup out of her hands and setting it off to the side. "You didn't."_

_The chills that were sent over her body when he looked at her, made her feel so amazing. _

_And scared. She knew what this was all leading up to...sex. They had talked about it, of course, sleeping in the same room Hermione didn't want Ron to assume that sex was going to happen right away. Why give the poor boy false hope? But, it had become increasingly harder to keep their hands off each other, and Hermione found herself thinking about it...alot. _

_"It's late." She whispered, making up her mind. _

_"Right, come on you need your beauty sleep." Ron took her hands and helped her to a standing position._

_"Sleep huh?"_

_"Yes," He laughed. "Normally that's what happends at the end of the day."_

_"You sure there isn't anything else we could do...in the bedroom?"_

_Ron raised his eyebrows, shocked at her admission, truth be told, she was too. Never had she been so forward, but never had she felt like this either. Ron seemed to be having a debate in his mind, and she decided he was thinking far too much. Resting her hands on his shoulders she stood on her tip toes and kissed him with all the love and passion she could muster. He was caught off gaurd, but it didn't take him long to react by wrapping his arms around her, making sure there was no space between them at all. _

_Hermione took control deepening the kiss, she pulled at his jumper and backed up to the door that led into the house. She reached behind her for the door knob, but Ron was quicker than she and was already pushing her through the door and kicking it shut with his foot. Breathing was becomming a problem and Hermione broke away, panting heavily._

_"Are you sure about this?" Ron whispered, he still hadn't opened his eyes. "Because we don't have to...Oh merlin I hope your sure."_

_"I am." Hermione confirmed, taking his hand and leading him into their bedroom. Once inside Ron lowered his mouth to hers in a searingly hot kiss, without tearing their lips away from each-other, he locked the door._

_With that soft click, everything changed. They entered a completly different world in which they weren't searching for Horcruxes or fighting Voldemort. They weren't the best friends of The-Boy-Who-Lived or fending off deadly curses everyday._

_They were just Ron and Hermione._

_Ron moved his lips across her cheek and down her neck, sucking and biting in just the right spots. She moaned and slid her hands up his jumper, feeling the muscluar chest she had dreamed about. He pulled back a little helping her rid him of that piece of clothing. Slowly, Ron pushed her back to the bed, falling softly on top of her._

_She loved his weight pressing her into the mattress, and the heat they were making was incredible. Hermione felt she was wearing far too many clothes and that something should definitly be done about that. She reached out for Ron's hand and slid it up under her shirt. It seemed to be all the invatation he needed, because his other hand left her waist and began pulling at the shirt. Hermione raised her arms, letting him take it off. _

_He stared at her for a moment, not at her body but into her eyes. The dark blue clouding with desire, love and affection. He leaned down and flicked his tounge at the hollow of her neck, than across her left shoulder, sliding her bra strap down as he went. Ron repeated the action across her right shoulder than reached around to unhook and letthe garment fall off. _

_Hermione pressed her chest against his, skin on skin. Ron let out a moan deep in his throat, that seemed to go all the way through her. Her hands slid down his chest to his torso, teasing the soft patch of hair she found there. Ron tore his lips away from hers and kissed down the valley of her breasts, slowly he laved her nipples, making her gasp from pleasure. Their bodies seemed to be going on instinct, and insticnt, it seemed, worked well for them. _

_His hands were traveling over her jean clad legs which were were slightly bent on either side of him. The light touches made thier way over her thighs to the front or her pants, where Ron flicked the button open and slid the zipper down. Ron kissed a line down her body, pulling her jeans down at the same time. He tossed them across the room, without breaking eye contact. _

_It was amazing that she didn't feel at all embarassed, she felt completly at ease. Taking him by suprise she flipped them over so he was lying on his back and she was stradling his lap. Hermione leaned down and mimicked his movements, kissing down his chest and undoing his jeans. Hooking her fingers in the belt loops she slid them down **his **legs. Relishing in the gasp he made when she crawled back up his body, trying to kiss every exposed part of him. _

_Ron rolled them over again, sliding in between her legs. He coasted his hands down her sides, comming to rest at the thin fabric covering her brown curls. She felt the material being pulled off, and his hand slip down to stroke her. Hermione threw her head back, never had she been touched like this, but she wanted more. _

_She reached her hand down and rubbed his hardness, earning her a soft sound that was a cross between a growl and a moan. Slow turned to fast as she frantically tried to rid him of his boxer shorts. Finnally Ron lay naked on top of her, kissing her fiercly and running his hands all over her skin. _

_"I love you, Hermione." He breathed, brushing his lips across her forehead._

_"I love you, Ron." She returned. _

_Ron positioned himself at her enterance and slowly slid into her. She knew that there would be some pain the first time, there always was for girls, and she tried to relax the best she could. She bit on her bottom lip to keep from screaming, and Ron stopped, letting her adjust to him. Soon, the pain subsided and Hermione nodded, silently telling Ron to continue. The hurt was rapidly being replaced by pleasure and Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's waist, taking him in even deeper. _

_The world was shut out, right now there was only them, in this moment. Hermione's hips moved to meet Ron's every thrust untill a wave of pleasure engulfed her. She never took her eyes away from his, even when he stiffened and came inside her, neither closed thier eyes. _

_Ron collapsed on top of her, both of them covered in a thin layer sweat. He rolled off, next to her._

_"Wow." Was all either could manage. _

_End Flashback_

Hermione sighed, that night they had made a baby, their frist time ever being together intimatly and they had made a baby. She didn't regret it, not in the least. That night, and the others that came after it, were something she would hold onto while Ron was away. She closed her eyes and wondered what he was doing at that very moment.

A/N: Try and be gently my beloved reviewers, this is the first time I've ever written a "steamy" scene like this. Constructive critisim is always welcome, I like to know what I can work on. Keeps me on my toes as a writter.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny Weasley's hand was poised over the old feather quill. _Pick it up! That's it, it wont hurt to write him. Your just concerned, that's all._ She dropped the quill back onto her desk with a heavy sigh. She had gone mental, that was the only excuse. Ten starts of ten seperate letters stared back at her, mocking her mental stabilty. Ginny was so jealous when Hermione or her mum recieved an owl from Ron, to her knowledge Harry had written _anyone_, but they could all be trying to "protect" her, and not let her know they've all recieved letters from him. _Yes. but a letter dosn't mean good news, so you don't want him to write. _

"Yes you do." She whispered out loud, slamming her head down on the desk. He had made his feelings about her perfectly clear, and yet...and yet she didn't want to belive it. Refused to belive it, really. And everyone knew how stubborn she could be, she was a Weasley afterall.

"Ginny, are you in here?" One of the twins called from outside the door. Frantically she rushed to dispose of the letters.

"Come in." She said, finally. "Oh, Fred it's just you. I was worried it would be George."

Ginny had always had a better relationship with Fred than George, sure she loved both of them, but she was closer with Fred.

"Just me. Mum told me to come get you, said you've been locked up here by yourself all afternoon." He quirked an eyebrow at her, as if to say, _You might as well tell me now, you know I'll get it out of you eventually. _

"I was writting a letter."

"And it took you all afternoon?"

"Yes...well...no...I...and...the..." Ginny stuttered. "All right so I was writting Harry, only I didn't get very far. Happy?"

"No, not really. Truth be told, I'd like to murder the little tosser but I figured You-Know-Who already has that job." Fred said.

"Gee thanks." Ginny laughed bitterly.

"This isn't you Ginny. Your not one to fall apart when some guy breaks up with you."

"Harry isn't just some guy, Fred."

"No, I reckon not. Still, that dosn't mean I don't want to hit him for messing with my baby sister."

Ginny smiled and patted her brother on the arm, "I'll be fine, really. Now what did mum want?"

"She said that Hermione's healer appointment is soon and that you need to come down and eat something before you go."

"Oh! I completly forgot." Ginny said, grabbing her shoes and making towards the door.

"I still can't belive the two of them." Fred said walking with her.

"Who?"

"Ron and Hermione, they were together what, a little over three months and they are already having sex?"

"Jealous?" Ginny laughed.

"Absolutly."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The two siblings entered the kitchen, finding George and Hermione already tearing into the roast beef.

"Hey you two, leave some for the rest of us." Ginny said, sitting across from Hermione.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen you eat like this, Hermione."Fred said.

"At least I have an excuse, I'm eating for two. The last time I checked George wasn't pregnant."

George swallowed and stood up, "Right well now that you mention it, Hermione there is something I've been meaning to tell you all..."

"Oh shut up!" Fred said, picking up a dinner roll and tossing it across the table at his twin.

"Fred Weasley, are you throwing food at the table?" Molly screamed comming into the kitchen just in time to see him throw his roll.

"All I did was throw a roll, George is the one who's pregnant."

Everyone laughed and Fred was smacked on the back of the head by his mother. Ginny loved this, them all being happy and laughing because it was short lived. She chewed slowly on her food, observing her family. Fred and George were always good for a laugh, even in the darkest of times, they had a way of easing the tension. Hermione had Ron, and they were going to have a baby. In a way Ginny was a little envious of Hermione, this child would be something she would have forever, a piece of Ron even is something happened..._Don't you think like that! Nothing is going to happen,to any of us. Harry and Ron will come home and they will be FINE!_

"Ginny?" Hermione had turned her attention from the twins, "I thought we could leave a little early, there is some shopping I need to do."

"What kind of shopping?" Ginny asked.

"Baby shopping." Hermione said. "I don't know if I'll buy anything, but I can't hurt to have a look around and decide what I want.''

"Great, let's go."

The girls bid farewell to the twins and Molly, whom Hermione had invited to go, but she had said there was some knitting she wanted to finish and declined the girls offer. They decided to take the floo to The Three Broomsticks and after Hermione's appointment they could come back to Hogsmeade if they liked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione! Oh what a suprise!"

The second Hermione stepped out of the fire and into the Three Broomsticks, her former roomate, Parvati had ran over and pulled her into a hug. She hadn't been that close with Parvati, and even less close with Lavander, who couldn't be that far away.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ginny and I had some shopping to do." Hermione answered, and turned back to the fireplace, where Ginny had just appeared.

"Mind if we join you?" Parvati asked.

"We?"

"Oh, yes Lavander just went to the loo, she'll be right out."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, this isn't the same kind of shopping you two regularly do, and well Lavander..."  
"Lavander will be fine, she's gotten over Ron. I assume that you two are together now?"

"Uh, yes."

This whole conversation was very uncomfretable for Hermione. She had decided she didn't want to hide the baby, how could she really? But to go shopping with Ron's ex-girlfriend for baby things, was just too weird. Of course, Parvati never took no for an answer and demanded they come along.

"Hello, Hermione." Lavander had now joined them and was looking as embarassed, or even more than the others.

"Well, where to first?"

"Really Parvati, we are kind of on a tight schedual. I've got an...appointment in two hours."

"What kind of appointment, are you sick?"

"Not exactly.''

She looked to Ginny for help, but it was clear the younger girl didn't know what to do, they will have to be told. It is going to come out sooner or later, right?

"I have an appointment with a healer."

"So you are sick." Lavander said.

"No, I'm not sick I'm pregnant. Ginny and I came to Hogsmeade early to shop for baby things, and I know how uncomfretable that would make you," She gestured to Lavander, "and well it would make me a little uncomfretable too."

"Your pregnant?" Lavander asked.

"Yes."

"Your having a baby?"

"Yes."

"With who?"  
"Ron, obviously."

"A baby, baby?"

"For the love of merlin, that's what she said!" Ginny yelled."Now if you don't mind we have things to do."

Ginny grabbed onto Hermione's arm and pulled her out the door.

"Thanks." Hermione said, rubbing her temples.

"Anytime, look at the bright side, at least you won't have to tell anymore people."

"Why's that?"

"Because with those two knowing, it will be all over Hogsmeade by the end of the day."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mail for you. Mostly all from Hermione." Harry threw Ron a stack of letters that had just come. "How on earth on person can write so many bloody letters is beyond...what's the matter?"

Ron's face had become pale, and his hands were trembling as he held a bright red letter.

"Is that a howler?"

The red head nodded, "It's from mum."  
"Better open it mate."

As soon as he did, the awful yelling of his mothers voice filled the room...

_Ronald Weasley! How dare you do this to that poor girl! It's bad enough she is pregnant and your gone, but I will not have you act like a complete idiot! I thought I raised you better than this, I had hoped to recieve some kind of news that you had done the RIGHT thing and yet I see no ring on Hermione's finger! If you think for one second that I'm going to let you humilitate that girl into being a un-married mother, you've got another thing comming! If you don't step up to the plate, and soon, you'll wish You-Know-Who would have gotten to you first!_

"Oh, no." Ron said, as something round, gold and sparkling fell out of the letter and into his lap.

A/N: So what do you think? Should I skip ahead a few months in Hermione's pregnancy or keep going like this? Once again thank you all who reviewed, it makes me more compelled to keep writting! As you could tell, I have softer spot for Fred, rather than George, I don't really know why...but there you go.

I have gotten a few comments about where I came up with the idea in the second chapter for Hermione's craving for vanilla ice cream with sliced tomatoes on top...My aunt craved it when she was pregnant with my cousin and we all thought she was completly mental.


	5. Chapter 5

"No, no, NO!" Ron screamed, launching out of his chair and staring at the diamond ring that had fallen out of the envelope, after the howler had self destructed. "She can't tell me how to...or when to...no, no, NO!"

The room seemed far too small, and getting smaller by the second. His mother had done some pretty meddlesome things in his life but this took the biscut, the cake, this took the whole fucking bakery! She had simply gone too far.

"Ron, calm down." Harry was saying, watching his friend pace around the room.

"You want me to calm down? Not bloody likely, Harry."

"Oh come on, you know she only did this because she loves you...and Hermione."

Ron snapped his head around to stare at Harry, "Wait, your telling me that if my mum sent you a screaming telegram, and told you in no uncertian terms that you were to get off your high horse and marry my sister, you would?"

"That...is...just a completly different..." Harry sputtered.

"All I am asking is, were you in my situation..."

This time is was Harry who interupted. "No, see I would never be in your situation because I know how to cast a contreception charm."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "How in the hell do you know how to cast a contreception charm? I swear, Harry, best mate or not..."

"Oh stop it, Ginny and I never...we didn't."

"No?"

"No."

"Good, now back to me."

"Is it really such a bad idea? Marrying Hermione I mean." Harry asked. "Do you not want to?"

"Of course I want to marry Hermione, " Ron snapped, "I've wanted to since I was twelve, but not now, it dosn't seem right."

"How so?''

"It would be like I was only marrying her because of the baby and that isn't the way I, or Hermione want to get engaged."

Harry sighed, "I guess that makes sense. What are you going to tell your mum?"

Ron had no idea how he was going to explain this to his mother. He should stand up to her, he really should, but the woman was absolutly terrifying. "I'll have to think of something." Suddenly he got an overwhelming feeling of happiness, "There is a silver lining to all this."

"What's that?"

"When I go talk to mum, I get to see Hermione, and maybe I'll make it to one of the healer appointments."

"That is great." Harry nodded, "Mind if I tag along, I would like to see Hermione too."

"Sure." Ron said, although he knew Harry wanted to check up on Ginny more than anything.

This was going to be interesting.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The second Ron and Harry stepped through the door of The Burrow, Molly was rushing to them yelling, "Oh, you two!" with open arms. She was stopped, however when her youngest son held up his hand.

"Really mum, I'm not feeling very cuddly at the moment. I cane here to give you this back." He handed the ring back to his mum. "I will decide when to propose to Hermione, me, not you. I will get the ring, me, not you. I will do it on my own, without you."

"Ronald! How dare you speak to..."

"Mum, I'm not ready to get married, nor is Hermione. When we are ready, than and only then will we get married."

"Well, you certainly weren't ready to have a baby, and that's happening isn't it?" His mother pointed out.

"I'm tired of apologizing to you, yes Hermione and I made a mistake but we are trying pretty damn hard to make it right."

Ron..."

"No!" Ron yelled, "It's not going to happen! We are done! Now would you please tell me where my girlfriend is?"

Molly's lips were pressed into such a thin line, they hardly moved when she told him Hermione was upstairs. He felt a little proud, not about fighting with his mum but about finnally standing up to her. He made his way to Percy's old room, which had been converted for Hermione and eventually the baby to live in.

When he opened the door, he saw her fast asleep on top of the covers. He couldn't wake her, instead he slipped off his shoes and crawled into the bed next to her. Ron encircled his arms around her and rested his hands on her slightly bulging stomach. She was so amazing, doing this practically all on her own, at lest untill this war was over and he could be with them. He remembered when she told him she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_"Hermione, love open the door."_

_"No." Came the answer from inside the upstairs bathroom at The Burrow. She had jumped up so quickly from the table when his mum had brought out the roast chicken, and hadn't come out of the bathroom ever since._

_"Come on, please." He pleaded._

_"No, you'll be angry."_

_"You are sick, why would I be angry?"_

_He heard a slightly nervous laugh, and finally she opened the door. Ron came into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. "Explain to me why I would be mad if you are sick."_

_"I'm not really...well I am...not sick...but..."_

_"Hermione!"_

_"Right, okay I'm well...pregnant."She blurted out so fast that he almost didn't catch it. She looked ashamed and sat down with her back against the bathtub, he soon joined her._

_"Are you sure?" His voice cracked a little and he cleared his throat._

_"I did the spell, do you want me to do it again?"_

_"No, I trust you." He whispered._

_Ron slipped his hand into hers and laced thier fingers together. He felt her head rest on his shoulder and he knew she was probably loads more scared than he was. And he was SO scared._

_"You...uh...are you going to have it?" He asked, than held his breath, waiting for the answer._

_"I'm going to have it, and I don't think I could, you know, give it away..."_

_"No, that isn't what I want either." Ron said._

_End Flashback_

Ron kissed her temple, things were different, he was still scared but more excited. He couldn't wait to meet this little person that he had helped create. Would he have a son or a daughter? He contemplated each option untill he was falling off to sleep.

A/N: This chapter took me so long to get right! Not to mention my computer crashed so I had to write it all out by hand than type it up on someone elses computer. Hope you like!

Next Chapter: Harry has a run in with Ginny and he and Ron start a dangerous mission.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mum!" Ginny yelled comming down the stairs. "I can't find my...Harry!"

She definitly wasn't expecting to see him standing there. He looked good, really good.

"Uh, hi Ginny." Harry turned red and began shuffling his feet.

"Well I think I'll leave you two alone to catch up." Molly smiled, she wasn't getting anywhere with Ron but she still had a few other children who could use a little 'shove' in the right direction. She left the kitchen.

"So..."

"So..."

"Are you doing okay?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm just peachy." Ginny answered bitterly. After a while she broke the silence that had been hanging over them like a think black cloud. "I thought about writting you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't sure you would want to hear from me." She said.

"Of course I want to hear from you." Harry whispered.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Ginny was slightly embarassed.

"Why do you think _I'm_ here?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione's mouth dropped open, Ron had just finished telling her all the details of what his mum had done. She had been pleasantly suprised when she woke up to find him snuggled up with her. They had spent the time since they woke up talking, laughing and kissing.

"How long can you stay?" She asked, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Harry and I have to...do something late tonight, I was hoping to stay longer and go to one of your healer appointments, but, ya know, gotta save the wizarding world and all that."

"But you can stay untill then?"  
"Yeah." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He didn't want to rush this, he just wanted to be with her.

He brushed his tounge against hers and heard her moan. Soon they were tugging at each others clothes, trying to feel skin they both had dreamed about.

"Wait." Ron said, pulling his head up to look at Hermione, who was busying herself with getting the buckle of his jeans undone. "This wont hurt the baby, will it?"

Hermione smiled, "No, it wont hurt the baby."

"Thank merlin!" He said, sitting up so that Hermione was in his lap, legs wrapped around his middle. She let out a shriek of suprise and than threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Ron flipped them over so he was laying on top of her, still a little unsure of how this was affecting the baby he tried not to put too much of his weight on her.

"Ron, really." Hermione said, panting, "I swear you wont hurt the baby."

"Sorry, I just..."

Hermione reahed a hand up and touched his cheek, "Your just the sweetest man in the world."

He nodded and moved to nibble on her neck, "And you love me." He mumbled against her skin.

"And I love you."

"I love you too."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You look very happy." Harry observed when they left The Burrow a few hours later.

"I am VERY happy." Ron smiled.

Harry's brain kicked in and he gave Ron a disgusted look. "Oh no, you two didn't...upstairs while we were all in the...RON!"

"What did you think we were doing, playing Exploding Snap for two hours?" Ron laughed.

"Okay, changing the subject now, shall we have a look at the map?"

"Yeah, sure."

They both studied the map for a long while, neither knowing exactly how to proceed.

"We can apparate to here,'' Harry pointed to a spot on the map that was safe distance away from the cave. "And then walk the rest of the way."

"Did Lupin say exactly what the place would be like?"

"Not really, we'll just have to be careful."  
"Oh good, something new for us."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The cave was quiet, too quiet it seemed. Harry and Ron were high up in one of the trees over looking the location. No doubt there would be wards put up around it, they just weren't sure how exactly to break them down. A cracking sound beneath their tree made the two go still.

"Stupid blood curses." An awful look creature, that Ron could only assume was a werewolf, grumbled below them. "_Abberatio_" He said, pointing his wand at a moss covered stump. Ron's eyes went wide, for a brief second, long enough for the werewolf to slip through, he saw a large campfire, with a gathering around it.

"Did you hear what he said?" Ron whispered, Harry nodded."So do we go..."

"Not yet, they'll notice, wait untill they are asleep or at least quieted down."

"There were loads of them, how are we supposed to..."

"_Stupefy_!"

The world went dark.

A/N: Woohoo, this one was fun to write.

Next Chapter: Polyjuice potion.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron woke with a start, where the hell was he? His memory was a little foggy, he remembered being in the tree, watching the cave, but beyond that...he was in some sort of cabin. It was dark, the only light comming from the small fireplace. He scanned the cabin, it was all one room, a kitchen, a table, a bed with an unconcious Harry. Ron sprang up and began to run to his friend when a voice stopped him.

"You two are bloody idiots!" Luppin yelled, comming into view. "Your damn lucky I didn't use a stonger curse!"

"You cursed us?"

"I was comming out of the cave, I heard voices, I aimed and stunned."

Ron sat back down on the sofa and rubbed his eyes. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He screamed at himself mentally for being so careless.

"Ron, before Harry wakes up, there is somethig I want to ask you."

"Alright."

"Why aren't you with Hermione right now?"

"Because I wasn't going to let Harry got at this on his own."

"What if he had to?" Lupin said, "What if, at the moment, you've gone as far as you can?" As he spoke he walked to the kitchen and opened up on of the cupboards, out of it he pulled a disgusting substance that Ron knew all too well.

"Polyjuice potion?"

"Listen, there isn't a way for two of you to get into that cave, I've looked. I can't seem to gather the right information, but I can gain enterance. If Harry were me, he could get in unharmed and get what he was looking for."

"I could go home?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I've already worked out something with The Order, still helping, but 'safer' helping."

He wasn't going to miss anything, the rest of Hermione's pregnancy, the healer appointments, the birth of his son or daughter, and he wouldn't be 'abandoning' Harry.

"Ron, if you want to do this, you have to leave now."

"What? Why?"

"It will be eaiser for Harry to say yes if you are already gone, you see..."

"That way he dosn't have a choice." Ron finished.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled up the stairs. "I think there is something down here that might interest you."

Hermione sighed and sat down _Witch Pregnancy_, the sixth pregnancy book she had read. She wanted to be well informed on what was happening, going to happen or could possibly happen. And although some of it was a tad disgusting, she felt knowledge was her greatest ally. Decending the stairs, she walked through the kitchen and into the sitting room.

"Ron!" She yelled, rushing to him. Forgetting that other Weasley's were in the room, she threw he arms around him and kissed his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Complaining?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Definitly not, I'm just suprised to see you so soon. You were just here."

"Come sit, I'll tell you all at once. I can't really tell you the details, but basically, at the moment, Harry can't have me around." At the worried looks on the faces of his parents, Ginny and Hermione, he added. "Don't worry is isn't anything bad, it's just...more of a one person mission."

The people in the room were silent, all lost in their own thoughts, Arthur broke the silence. "Well, it looks like you'll be needing that flat sooner than wer expected."

"What flat?" Hermione, Molly and Ginny all asked in unision.

"When Ron," Arthur gestured to his son, "found out that Hermione was pregnant he came to me. While it was fine, necessary rather, for her to be here while Ron was away, he wanted something set up for when he returned. We found a nice little start up flat, two bedrooms, in a wizarding building."

Hermione felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes, "You did that?" She asked Ron.

"Did you think we were going to live with my parents for the rest of our lives?" He laughed, "I'll work under Dad and the Ministry and you," He kissed her hand, "can still help Ginny with her schooling.''

"It will take a couple of days to get you two moved out, because it's a little sooner than we thought, but by the end of next week, you two will be out on your own." Arthur smiled.

Molly however, was not smiling. "Arthur Weasley! How could you take part in this?"

"Our son asked for help, I gave him help."

"Our son is seventeen!"

"And of age."

"They can't do this on their own, they're babies!"

"Molly," Hermione said, "We aren't babies, and we can do this on our own. It will be hard, but we can do it."

"Yeah Mum, Hermione's read so many pregnancy and parenting books, she probably knows more than you." Ginny said, breaking the ice.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to be fine with it." Molly sighed. "Ron, dear you must be starving, let me fix you some lunch."

His mum making him lunch, Hermione by his side, Ginny laughing and making jokes again, it was nice to be home. And then it hit him, this wouldn't be his home for very much longer. His home would be with Hermione...and the littlest Weasley she was carrying.

A/N: You like? Hit that review button, come on it makes me happy! I'll wait...

Next Chapter: Herminone and Ron move out of The Burrow, and Harry gets a suprise.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hermione, where did we put the towels?" Ron yelled, looking through boxes. He was going to be late for work, he still had to take a shower and he couldn't do that without a towel.

They had only moved into thier flat yesterday, and had yet to find a place for everything. It was a mess, half unpacked boxes littered the floor, and Hermione kept making him move around the furniture, but he wouldn't give it up for anything.

Hermione bustled into the bedroom, holding a clean towel. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He pecked her on the cheek and rushed off to the shower. He stepped into the hot water and hurridly tried to wash himself. Working at the Ministry was going well, it paid the bills at least. He started before they moved in and although he didn't want to make a career out of being a 'gopher' for his dad, it was fine for the moment.

Jumping back out of the shower almost as fast as he had jumped in, he dressed and ran out to the kitchen. Hermione was sitting at the small kitchen table sipping tea and reading The Daily Prophet.

"Ron, remember that we have a healer appointment at six, so try to get home a little early would you?"

"I'll try." Ron bent down and kissed her, than grabbed a slice of toast off her plate.

"Have you ever been bitten by a hungry pregnant woman?" Hermione asked.

"No time to talk love, late for work." He disapparted.

Hermione laughed and took a sip of her tea, Ginny should be over soon, actually she was supposed to be over twenty minutes ago, as they were supposed to pick up on he lessons. She was doing well, in Hermione's opinon, she could do most of the work herself and only needed help with some of the subjects.

The fireplace turned green and a very frazzled looking Ginny stepped out of it. "Sorry I'm late," The books she was carrying spilled out of her hands and onto the floor, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Hermione went over to help her friend pick up the books that were strewn all over the floor. "Why didn't you sleep?"

"Couldn't relax, things kept running through my mind, I couldn't get them to stop."

"What kinds of things?"  
"Oh, you know, awful things."  
"About Harry?"

"Yeah." Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she tried to hold them back, "You know what, I uh, I'm not really, I don't think I can consentrate today..."

Before Hermione could say anything, Ginny had walked back to the fireplace, leaving her school books on the floor, and pulled some floo powder out of her pocket. She could barley get the words "The Burrow" out, but she did and than disappeared into the flames.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron and Hermione sat outside Healer Bets office, waiting to be seen. Today was the day they found out the sex of the baby. His knee jiggled with anticipation and he felt Hermione's hand cover it, "Your making me nervous." She laughed.

"Ron, Hermione come on in." Healer Bets said, and held the door open for the couple. She gave Hermione a little privacy to get changed into a gown and situated before running her wand over Hermione's belly.

"Alright, good, good. Ah, lovely. You are having a girl."

Ron was bursting with happiness, he would have loved a boy but deep, deep down he really wanted a little girl. He knew Hermione did too, even though she hadn't come right out and say it.

"Everything is developing great, Ron, I hope your taking good care of Hermione."

"Other than stealing my toast this morning, he's doing a pretty good job." Hermione grinned.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry had just had the most exhausting day of his life. The werewolves were a brutal bunch and it took a lot of energy just being in that cave. He knew it was for the best, him doing this alone but sometimes he caught himself wishing Ron and Hermione were with him. He could talk to Lupin, he knew that, but it was different.

Streching out on the sofa by the fire, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Just as he was drifting off there was a knock at the cabins door. He grabbed his wand, no one knew where this cabin was besides Lupin and himself, and Lupin certainly wouldn't knock on this own door.

Cautiously he made his way to the door and opened it, pointing it straight at the intruder. The wand fell from his hand and clattered onto the floor.

"What...how did you...Ginny."

Whatever he was going to say flew out the window when Ginny took his face in her hands and kissed him.

A/N: Whoa, two chapters in one day.

Next Chapter: Hermione is rushed to St. Mungos and Ginny has some explaining to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry pulled Ginny through the cabin door, not breaking thier kiss. Her body softly hit his and he heard her moan. His hands ran all over her curves, curves he had been dreaming about touching again. Harry had lied to Ron, when Ron had asked if he and Ginny had ever had sex. He probably should have told Ron the truth but he had no desire to suffer through having a broken nose again. Focusing on Ginny, he moved his mouth from her lips to just under her ear and nibbled at the sensitive skin there.

Wait, what was he doing? He and Ginny had broken up. And Ginny! How did she get here? Harry pulled back, "Ginny, no we shouldn't."

"Right." She sighed, and stepped back and away from Harry. "You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"More how you got here than why."

"Can we sit?"

Once they were settled, Ginny on the sofa, Harry acoss from her in the arm chair. Harry had slid the coffee table in between them, to serve as a barrier, he asked, "Ginny, I didn't tell anyone where I was, Lupin is the only one who knows where this cabin is..."

"Oh, come on Harry. You of all people should know that my powers of persuasion are great." She smirked, making him smile.

"Lupin _told_ you where to find me?"  
''Yes, are you angry?"

He should be, he should be really angry but he wasn't. Truth be told he had been feeling a tad lonely with first Hermione leaving and now Ron, he was actually relived to see Ginny.

"I'm not angry, but now we can move onto why you are here."

"Why I'm here right. Honestly I don't really know. Once second I'm in Hermione's livingroom, picking books up off her floor the next I ran into Lupin and was begging him to tell me where you were."

"You can't stay Ginny." This was far to dangerous, he didn't even trust himself around these werewolves.

"Yeah, I know I just...I guess I wanted to see for myself that you were okay."

She really was the most amazing person, and beautiful. He had forgotten just how bloody sexy she was. Every strand of her firery hair to the tinest freckle on her nose was absolutly perfect.

"Screw this." He said in a low voice, shoving the coffee table out of his way and pulling Ginny to her feet.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione are you feeling okay?''

"Fine, why?"

"You look a little pale."

They had almost finished unpacking the flat. Ron had to admit they had done a pretty damn good job. He and Hermione were just finishing up the kitchen, putting away the remainder of dishes.

"Maybe you should lie down for a bit. All this work must have done a number on you."

"Really Ron, I'm feeling perfectly fine." She insisted, taking a glass he had handed her and setting it in the cupboard.

The flat certainly looked better than it had this morning, all the boxes had vanished and Hermione had finnally stopped making him move around the furniture. He had even painted the baby's bedroom. Pink, of course and he charmed the little bunnies on the boarder to wiggle thier tails.

"So, when should we tell the rest of the family that we are having a girl?"Ron grinned and rubbed Hermione's stomach.

"How about on Sunday? Instead of having dinner at your mothers we can have sort of a house warming here."

"Perfect." He kissed her belly. "I'll go owl mum and dad."

He had been gone two minutes, if that and when he came back into the kitchen his stomach dropped.

Hermione was lying on the floor and she wasn't moving.

"Hermione!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny ran her fingers along the front of Harry's shirt, lingering on the hemline before slipping underneath. Harry pulled back and tugged off the shirt, letting it fall beside them on the floor. Somehow they had ended up on the floor, kissing like they were going to lose each other at any second.

The heat they were creating was unbearable and piece by piece the clothing was comming off. Ginny was working on unbuttoning Harry's jeans when he suddenly pulled back.

"This probably isn't the greatest idea." He panted, furiously trying to regain control over his brain.

"It's not like we haven't before." She kissed his shoulder.

"Mmmm..." It felt so good to feel her lips on his skin again.

"Who knows what will happen in the future, with this war going on we don't...nothing is certain. I just want to be with you now." She whispered in his ear, letting her lips lightly graze it.

She was right, who knew how much time they had? He might not make it through this...Harry nodded and pulled her body back down to his on the floor. He gently rolled them so that he was on top of her supporting most of his weight on his left arm.

Ginny trailed her leg up his and hooked it around his waist, forcing the lower portion of thier bodies even closer. Genlte became rough, slow became fast, and tame became hot as they tried to quickly rid each other of the rest of thier clothes. Pent up need and frustration was being released at an alarming rate as the two re-discovered each others bodies.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two hours. Ron had been sitting in this blasted waiting room for two fucking hours. When he reached St. Mungo's, Hermione unconcious in his arms, a healer had taken her behing those doors and told him to stay here. They hadn't come out to tell him if she was alright, or if she wasn't.

So he waited.

Too nervous to sit, Ron had paced the length of the waiting room floor too many times to count. He didn't know what had happened, on minute she had been fine then...she had looked a little pale but said she was alright...

"Mr. Weasley?" A tall man with square glasses and a slightly balding head had come out from behind the doors.

"Yes, that's me. How is my girlfriend?"  
"She is just fine."  
"And the baby?"  
"Fine as well." The healer smiled.

"Well, then what happened?"

"In a nut shell, Hermione seemed to overwork her body to the point where it basically shut down. Her body felt it needed rest and Hermione wasn't giving it rest. Does this make sense to you?"  
It did. "We just moved so there has been alot of packing and un-packing to do, plus she is helping my sister finish her schooling."

"You're going to have to insist she take it easy on herself. Cut back on some of the more stressfull activites, these things can put a witch into early labor and we certainly don't want that."

"No, no we don't. Can I see her?"

"Sure, I'll take you."

Through the doors they went, the rooms looked similar to the one his dad had been in a few years ago.

"Here we are. I'll give you a minute."

Ron went in the room to see Hermione in a hospital bed, fidgeting. "Hey there." He whispered, not sure exactly why he was keeping his voice so low.

"Oh Ron, this is awful!"

"Shhhh...the healer said you'll just have to take it a little eaiser on yourself."

"Take it easy! Does he know what is going on in the wizarding world? How can I take it easy?"

"You are going to have to try." Was she seriously saying that she _wasn't _going to relax?

"Ron, I know you are concerned..."  
"Damn right I'm concerned! Hermione you could have really hurt yourself, or the baby."He raised his voice.

"I only fainted!" She exclaimed, "And I don't see why you are getting so angry, I'm the one who is carrying our daughter, me not you!"

"Did you get like a fresh batch of pregnancy hormones today or something?"  
"Oh, yes. Blame it all on the hormones!" She yelled.

He was silent, words seemed to be a very dangerous thing right now. Why was she arguing about taking it eaiser on herself? "You're not going to realx, even a little?"

"Look, I can't just cut everything out of my life because it's too stressfull. I'm..."

"You're having a baby! And you could be putting _her_ at risk!" Ron emphasized the word her.

"Like you care!"

Ron felt as if he had been hit in the stomach. Hard. And several times over. "What do you mean?"

"Things would be a lot better if I hadn't gotten pregnant."

"Are you suggesting that I would be happy if something happened to the baby?"

"Would you?"

That was it, he couldn't take anymore. Being calm (Oh, yes he had been calm up untill now) had gone right out the window. "Damnit Hermione! I'm here aren't I? I left my best friend who is fighting this war pretty much single handed to be with you. To be here so that I wouldn't miss anything!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have!" She screamed. "Maybe you should just leave!"

"Maybe I should!" He yelled back, than turned and stomped out the door, slamming it with impressive force.

He only got to the outside of the building before he realized he had walked out.

On not one, but two.

A/N: You like?

Next Chapter: Ron and his dad have some father/son chatting time.


	10. Chapter 10

Ron fell back against the hard brick wall and slid down, putting his head in his hands. Normally when he and Hermione fought he knew, deep down what to do to make it right, this time he really had no clue. He couldn't go back into that hospital, it would only make things worse. He could apologize but he wasn't sure he was all that wrong in what he had said. In fact he was positive that he was being completly rational when he told her that she needed to take it easy and think about that baby.

Hermione insinuating that he wouldn't care if they lost the baby killed him. She was right, things would have been a tad less difficult if she hadn't gotten pregnant but now...he wouldn't change anything. Why was this all so hard?

"Ron?"

He looked up in suprise to see his father standing in front of him.

"I thought that was you, what are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" Ron asked, not wanting to fess up just yet.

"Jermome Langcaster had a nasty accident with an exploding bar stool. You're mother insisted I pay him a visit."

"Oh."

"Ron..."

"Hermione she had a little spell and I brought her here."  
"Is sh..."

"She and the baby are just fine."

"Then why are you out here?"

"We had a fight. A bad one...she asked me to leave." Ron looked down at his hands.

"I see." His dad sat down on the ground next to him. "What about?''

"At first, it was about her cutting back on things. Trying to relax a little and then...she accused me of not caring if something happened to the baby." He took a deep breath and continuted, "I screamed, she screamed and then she told me to leave, and I don't think she meant just to leave the room."

"You and Hermione fight all the time..."  
"You don't get it dad! She thinks I could care less if we lost...If something happ..." He couldn't even continue. He didn't want to think of the possibility of losing his daughter before he even got to meet her.

"Ron, I'm going to tell you something that nobody but you're mother knows. I don't want you to repeat it, even to her, understand?"  
"Yes."

"When Bill was just ten months old, your mum got pregnant again."

"But Charile wasn't born untill two years after Bill."  
"I know that."

Ron looked at his father, reading the signs of pain on his face. How come they never told any of them this?

"We don't know exactly what happened but about three and a half months into the pregnancy you're mum lost the baby. I think it tore me apart even more than you're mum and one night it all came to a head."

"What do you mean?"

"I did the same thing you are doing now. If you think you get your hot-headedness from you're mother your sorely mistaken."

"How long?"

"It took me about a month to come to my senses."

"And mum took you back, just like that?" Ron asked, slightly skeptical.

"No, the night I came back we had it out. Locked the door and fought, screamed, cried. We got everything out and didn't leave the room untill we did. Ron you love Hermione right?''

"Yes."  
"And you want this baby?"

"Yes."  
"Then lock yourselves in and get it all out, because in the long run you walking away isn't going to do any good. For you, for Hermione or for your baby."  
"Daughter." Ron corrected.

"What?"  
"The baby is a girl. We were going to tell you all on Sunday but...with everything that has happened..."

"Ron, don't wait on this."

"Thanks dad."

His father clapped him on the back, "Your welcome, son. And, we'll see you Sunday."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Somehow Hermione had managed to make it back to the flat. She half expected to step out of the fireplace and see Ron standing there, but he wasn't. How could he just leave like that? _Because you told him to!_ Her mind said, in a rather mean tone. She really didn't think he would actually leave, she really didn't want him to leave. In fact, she wasn't sure what she wanted.

As she had watched him walk out of the hospital room her mind screamed, _"Wait, stop. Don't go! Stay! I didn't mean it!"_ But she couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. And now she had really screwed up, she had made him leave, it was her fault. All he was doing was trying to get her to be safe, and she attacked him. Hermione walked around the flat looking in rooms, hoping to find him hiding somewhere. The last room she came to was the nursery. Ron had gone all out, painting it pink and charming the bunnies on the boarder. They hadn't gotten any furniture yet, except the rocking chair that Molly had insisted she take with her.

Hermione sat down in it and tried to bite back her tears. Deep down she knew how much risk she had, or was putting the baby in, she just didn't want to belive it. She had pushed it into the back of her mind, and tried to ignore it. What kind of person did that? It was certainly something that she thought she would never do.

"Hi." Someone whispered from the doorway and Hermione looked up tp see Ron standing there.

"Hi." She whispered back, not meeting his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Locking us in." He turned around and closed the door, locking it, like he said. "And getting everything out in the open."

"What?" She was very confused. Why did he lock the door?

"Niether of us leaves untill this is fixed." He said.

"I really don't want to do this...now...or here."

"That's too damn bad, because as much as you want us to fail, I want us to work."  
"I don't want us to fail!"

"Then why did you ask me to leave?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said in a low voice, almost so he couldn't hear her.

"Yes, you do. No lies, Hermione. I want the truth, and all of it. Don't gloss over anything."  
"You're just such a wonderful man. You're always thinking about me first or standing right by or in front of you're friends and family. You don't deserve this."  
"I don't deserve to have a child?"  
"No, you don't deserve to have all you're dreams cut short just because I got pregnant."  
"I seem to remember playing a part in that as well." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

His dad was right, they needed this. She had to have been thinking this all along, it didn't seem like a new thought. He wasn't exactly the greatest communicator, and it was interesting to have the roles reversed. Hermione had, for the most part, been very open about her feelings on...well...everything. Ron was really suprised that she hadn't made this known earlier. "What about you're dreams?" He asked.

"What about them? It dosn't matter anymore, I've got to be mum."

''And I've got to be dad, that dosn't mean we have to give up on everything. Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Are you sorry you got pregnant?"

"That's not fair..."

"No, it isn't, but I'm still asking." He said.

"Sometimes I'm...disappointed that I don't get to do certain things _because_ I'm pregnant, but I'm not sorry. Are you?"  
"No." Ron answered quick and sure. "I want this baby Hermione, I have from the begining. '' She did know that right?

"It's good to know."

"What do you want?"

"It dosn..."  
"It does matter, tell me."

Hermione seemed to be debating with herself, she opened and closed her mouth several times before anything came out. "I want you." Her lip trembled and tears spilled over onto her cheeks, "I want my daughter to have her father, I want to make the best of this with you..."  
"Is there some reason we can't do that?" Ron asked, clearing his throat.

"Ron, we are so young, these things never work out."  
"Then let's be the exception." He said, taking a few steps toward her, and brushing away some of her tears. "Hermione, let's face it, you and I aren't exactly the most easy going of people." She laughed a little.

"We are stubborn, we don't follow the rules, as much as you would like to tell people you do. You and I, we can find a way around pretty much everything that is thrown at us...why not this?"

"We're still going to fight."  
"Yes, if we didn't it wouldn't be us."

"But, no more leaving?" She looked into his eyes and he knew, at that exact moment things were going to be okay. It was like a wave of content washed over him and he felt like he could finnally do right by her...them.

"No more leaving." Ron agreed and pulled her to him. "No more doubting, no more hiding anything."

"Deal."

A/N: I LOVED writting this chapter lol! I hope you all love reading it!

Next Chapter: Sunday dinner suprises.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione mentally damned the bloody alarm clock on Sunday morning when it went off before she was ready to even think about getting out of bed. She used to be an early riser, up with the sun and all that, but right now it was all she could do not to grab that buzzing contraption and throw it at the wall untill it broke into a million pieces. Instead she pried Ron's arms from around her and reached over to shut it off.

They had been up so late last night, Hermione had insisted that the nursery have pink carpet to match the walls and even though it could all be put in with a spell it was rather difficult and they had to start over several times.

"Ron, wake up." She whispered into his ear.

The red head beside her didn't move.

"Ron, come on."

Still no movement.

"Ronald..."

"Hermione my love, it's harder for me to sleep with you yapping in my ear like that." He muttered, not opening his eyes.

It was a battle every morning to get him out of bed, Hermione had immense respect for Molly doing it all those years. Not that she minded much, as long as she got to wake up beside him every morning. Ron would never really know how much it had terrified her when he walked out of that hospital room, the very thought of raising thier child without him was unthinkable.

She was sure, however that he appreciated the making up that they had been doing the last couple of days. Her hormones were all out of order, one minute she was crying her eyes out and the next she was tearing his clothes off. Hermione smiled, he definitly was good at...that. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Ron, get up."

"No."

"Come on, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Don't want breakfast...wanna sleep." Ron pulled the covers over his head, effectivly hiding himself from his girlfriend, or so he thought. A moment later the blankets were being ripped off him and his pillow was being pulled out from under his head. "Hey!"

"Oh!" Hermione put a hand to her mouth in mock suprise, ""I'm sorry, I thought you were awake. Well, anyway now that you are..."

"You're insane!"

"Yes, that is a possibility, now get up!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The party was in full swing, that is if you could call this a party. Ron's parents, Ginny and the twins sitting in her livingroom, drinking mead and discussing Quidditch. Dinner had gone well enough, there was something going on with Ginny and her parents, they kept shooting glares at each other.

Ron had insisted on helping her clean up, and staying true to her promise to take it easy on herself, she let him. "I think it's going pretty well." She said.

"I agree, except Ginny seems a tad uncomfortable." Ron had noticed his sisters behavior as well. "Probably fighting with mum and dad again, they are always going at it."

"Hermione, are you sure you don't need any more help?" Molly asked, vacating her spot on the sofa and comming into the kitchen.

"No, Molly that's okay, we are almost done."

The older woman smiled and reached out her hands to pat Hermione's stomach, "Look how big you're getting!"

"It's all going so fast, I swear my waistline increases drastically overnight. It seems to be going a little too fast to tell you the truth."

"The best part is yet to come dear."

Hermione put down her dishtowel and touched Ron's arm, signaling that it was time to tell everyone the good news. "Let's go back to the livingroom."

Once the Quidditch talk had ceased Ron stood up clearing his throat. "Alright, um there is a reason why we invited you all her tonight, and it wasn't just to see the flat."

"Actually we have some news...about the baby." Hermione added, joining Ron's side.

"News?" Ginny asked, a fearful look on her face. "Good news or bad news?"

"Good news, definitly good news." Hermione smiled, "Ron, do you want to..."

"Yeah, okay...we went the healer the other day, and in addition to the littlest Weasley being perfectly healthy we found out that the baby is a girl."

Screaming, very loud screaming insued. "A girl! A girl! A girl!" Molly was yelling over and over clapping her hands together. Hermione was just about to be bombarded with hugs when the doorbell rang...and everyone went silent. This was a wizarding building, no one used the doorbell, they either apparated or flooed. She wasn't even sure why they needed a doorbell.

Hermione made to answer it but Ron stopped her, "No, you stay here." She nodded and let him go to the door, followed closely by his father and Fred. Cautiously her boyfriend opened the door, wand drawn.

"Oh dear!" A woman gasped, a gasp Hermione knew all too well. She froze, her mother was at the door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Harry, for being the only hope of saving the wizarding world you sure are and idiot!" Lupin yelled from his spot at the table.

"Hey, you're the one that told her where I was!'' He yelled back, defending himself yet again.

"Yes, I did. I thought that she would come, see you were okay and then go back home."

"She did!"

"No, she came, saw you were okay and then you shagged her on the floor of the livingroom!"

This had been an ongoing battle since Remus had come home and found them tangled in blankets by the fireplace. Harry had tried to explain what really had happened but it ended up with him being called an idiot once more. "Ginny wasn't an unwilling participant." Harry muttered.

"Oy! Shut up!"

"Well she wasn't!"

"Well that's just fine! But you didn't have to explain to Molly and Arthur exactly why thier daughter was missing for two days!"

"I said I was sorry!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mrs. Granger!" Ron was clearly suprised to see her standing there, after everything that had happened, why was she showing up now? He lowered his wand, "Can I help you with something?"

"I was just looking for my daughter."

Ron hesitated to move out of the way, Hermione hadn't told her parents that she was pregnant, and there was no way to hide it now. Hermione had manuvered her way between his dad and Fred to stand next to him, making it clear she didn't want her mother to come into the flat.

"Hello mother." She said, unsmilingly.

"Hermione! You're...you..."

"Yes, now please tell me why you're here. I have company as you see and it is a little rude for me to keep them waiting like this."

"I was hoping to have a chat..."

"Well, I'm very sorry but as I said before I have company, I'm sure you can find you're way out." Hermione turned and walked back to the livingroom, leaving her mother open mouthed in the doorway.

"I can't belive she would speak to her own mother like that!"

"Oh please," Ron said, preparing to slam the door, "You abandoned her, what do you think she was going to do?"

"I did no such thing! She's so impossible!"

"It's interesting that you abandon her beacause she is 'impossible', when in fact that is the very reason that I love her the most."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The soft pillows felt so good underneath Hermione's head as she fell into bed that night. The evening would have gone exactly as she had planned if her mother hadn't shown up. She closed her eyes, she was exhausted. Hermione felt the weight on the bed shift as Ron layed down on his back next to her.

"Hell of a day." He said, intertwining thier fingers. "You okay?"

"Yeah I think so." She gave him a weak smile, "Did you ever find out what was going on with Ginny?"

"I asked but she brushed it off saying it was the same old thing, I don't think it is thought, mum hardly let her out of her sight tonight."

"She misses him." Hermione said, snuggling closer to Ron, lightly kissing his shoulder. "I miss him."

"Me too." Ron said, hugging her close, "Me too."

A/N: This was way short I know,but I wanted to do a fun fluffy chapter! Hope you extremly paitent (smiles) readers like!

Next Chapter: Things that go bump in the night.


End file.
